


Until He's Satisfied

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sakusa makes being a germaphobe sexy, Shower Sex, and Ushijima knows the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Sakusa and Ushijima have a routine after every game they play against one another.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	Until He's Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 394 compelled me.

Each time they meet across the net, Ushijima and Sakusa talk like the rivals, friends they’ve become. But when Ushijima watches him play, when he sees that calm, calculator demeanor that rivals own start to burn with intensity, Ushijima’s whole body reacts. He plays harder. His senses are sharper. And when the last spike hits the ground, his entire body is hungry with what he’s come to expect.

He showers quickly and walks to Sakusa’s place. His copy of his key jingles in the pocket of his tracksuit as he breaks into a jog. The night air is cool but his skin is on fire.

He doesn’t knock. He lets himself in and ducks into his kitchen right off the front door. Without being asked, he knows to wash his hands and face in the sink so he can touch him. God, does he want to touch him. A man with only one thought in his mind, he rounds the corner into Sakusa’s living room and looks for him to be reclined on the couch in some tantalizing position like he normally is. Like he needs to be seduced. Ushijima’s been under his spell for years now. He doesn’t need the coaxing, but he does enjoy it.

He’s there, lying on his side and dressed only in a soft, simple robe. It’s the purple one. Ushijima likes the purple one. The tie is loosely done and his smooth, muscular thigh is barely covered, slipping out from behind the folds of silky fabric. Ushijima follows the long line of his body, up his exposed chest, his heart drumming as he takes in the sight of him, his disinterested expression, eyes half-lidded. He stretches and lets the robe slip further up his frame. A tiny grin. He licks his lips.

Sakusa says nothing, he rarely does. These encounters, as familiar as they’ve become, exist outside of the friendship they’ve formed over the years. Ushijima separates the two versions of him in his head. There’s the Sakusa he talks to about their growing careers and there’s the one that’s currently standing, letting his robe slip off his shoulder as he walks towards his bathroom. He stops to cast a glance back over his shoulder towards Ushijima.

And now he’s already shedding layers as he follows behind him, entranced. His jacket falls to floor first, his shirt soon after. He slips out of his pants but won’t take his eyes off Sakusa. He’s rewarded when that robe gently slips off the rest of the way, revealing the hard lines of his strong back that give way to the dips of curves of his hips and his ass, both still showing signs of where Ushijima sunk his teeth in last time.

He watches as Sakusa slides open the glass door of his shower. He takes a moment to let the water run, his body shivering as it starts cold, then he relaxes, a soft sigh on his lips as he closes his eyes. Then he turns, beckoning his guest forward with a subtle tilt of his chin.

Ushijima stumbles forward with clumsy, intoxicated steps until he’s on him, finally touching, hands exploring the skin he’s missed while he licks into Sakusa’s open, willing mouth. He sighs against Ushijima, nipping at his lips and sliding their tongues together, his fingers digging in to Ushijima’s back. The water cascades around them, sliding between and loosening their tight grip on each other.

“You played well today,” he growls against Sakusa’s soft skin, restraining himself from leaving marks on his neck like he wants to. He wants to claim him. Fully. But those aren’t the rules.

He starts to rut against Sakusa’s thigh and he feels a gentle but insistent finger trail up along the column of his neck, stopping at his chin, and tilting it up. He freezes in place. Sakusa’s staring at him, his hair wet and slicked back, slowly shaking his head. 

Ushijima knows how this goes, knows the steps, but he wants. His body aches with the exhaustion of giving his all, but being with him like this gives him all the energy he needs. It fills him and makes his mind cloudy until all his thoughts are only Sakusa, Sakusa, Sakusa.

He realizes he’s whispering, softly groaning his name out loud when he sees a smirk cross Sakusa’s beautiful lips. Ushijima looks up at him, surprised that he finds himself suddenly on his knees in front of him like a man in worship.

Sakusa’s eyes dart to his soap, the scent that stays on Ushijima’s skin for days afterwards, he swears, making his body remember. Ushijima grabs for it, coming back into himself and standing once again. He lathers up the cloth, aware that Sakusa’s watching him. So he works it over himself as slowly as he can manage, smoothing it along his skin, over his hard-worn muscles and between his pecs, a place Sakusa’s tongue finds itself more often than not.

He glances up through his eyelashes and grins before he turns around to repeat the same dance along his back. When he reaches the spot he can’t reach well, his strength winning over flexibility long ago, Sakusa’s gentle hands take over and he closes his eyes under the spray of water.

Silently, Sakusa’s slender hands work along the ridges of his body, covering far more than he needs to, and Ushijima savors the attention, a reminder that underneath his reserved nature, Sakusa wants him, too. Ushijima’s body knows what’s to come when the dam breaks and his passion flows freely. His legs tremble at the thought as Sakusa’s hand swipes over the curve of his ass one last time before his hand reaches around to slide along Ushijima’s hard cock.

His head tips back at the sudden contact and he lets out a long groan that echoes off the shower walls. Sakusa’s fist grips around him but barely moves. His body aligns along Ushijima’s back and with a flick of his perfect wrists he starts to pump his hand along his length, drawing more guttural sounds from Ushijima’s throat. And then, as quickly as it started, he’s gone, leaving him with a heaving chest and a hardly contained desire.

He turns and Sakusa hands him another cloth and he lathers it just the same. A low groan, like a growl, rumbles out from his chest as his powerful hands splay across his chest and move with purpose. He has to steady himself, not rush it, because those are the rules - even though Sakusa’s lips are parted and his eyes are closed and Ushijima wants to pin him against the wall and fuck him until he makes him cry out, makes him shout the sounds he can pull from his beautiful mouth.

But he washes him, tenderly. As frustrating as the pace can be, Ushijima loves it because he likes the way that Sakusa lets his body relax under Ushijima’s hands, his muscles unclenching, his body unraveling beneath his fingertips. He massages into the muscle as he wipes the cloth over his warm, wet skin and Sakusa starts to make choked back, tiny whimpers deep in his throat.

For as careful Ushijima is, he can’t resist digging in, just a little, to those lightened bruises on his hips, along his ass, his thighs. He listens to Sakusa hold his voice in and he can’t wait for it to break.

His job done, he puts the cloth aside and pulls Sakusa’s relaxed body against him and into the steady stream of hot water. Sakusa’s lips find his immediately and they melt together, slipping against one another as the kiss grows deeper. He waits for his invitation, working his hands into his tired muscles and pressing their bodies together.

A quiet moan whispered against his lips.

Ushijima swallows hard, his invitation received.

He slides his hands between the cleft of Sakusa’s ass and has to bite his own lip, hard, because he’s already open and dripping. Ushjima growls through gritted teeth as he slides a finger into his slick hole, imagining what he looks like working himself open on his couch, skin flushed and gorgeous. Ushijima surges into his mouth, kissing with teeth and tongue, his ferocity matched in return.

They tumble back. Sakusa hits the tile of his shower while Ushijima presses another thick finger inside. When their mouth part for the briefest moments, it’s to gasp for breath. Ushijima drinks in the sounds of Sakusa’s soft pants against his skin before he claims his lips again and again, using his skilled fingers to try to pull more prefect sounds out of him.

He crooks his fingers and Sakusa’s head falls back, teeth biting hard down on his bottom lip as he holds in a groan. His mouth falls open and heavy breaths tumble out. Ushijima twists his fingers again and licks up the long column of his neck.

Sakusa’s hands slide up his wet back, over the mountains of muscle, and grip into his hair. Sakusa pulls. Hard.

Groaning, Ushijima’s head snaps up to meet his firey gaze.

With his other hand, Ushijima reaches for the bottle he keeps in the shower. He pops the cap and thinks of how he wants him. From behind, Sakusa bent over and scrambling for purchase on the wet tiles. Standing and Ushijima’s arms trembling with the effort of holding him, pinned against the wall. Slow and deep, Ushijima settled behind him as they stand together in the spray, rocking together.

But Sakusa always chooses.

Ushijima never complains.

He works his lubed up hand along his length, hissing at the touch of his own hand, and he waits, watching.

Sakusa remains with his back pressed against the tiles. He bites his lip and slowly lifts one leg until it catches on the shelf in his shower. He runs a hand up the length of his thigh while staring at Ushijima.

He needs no further welcome.

Ushijima rushes forward, his cock sliding against the outside of his slick hole. He slides an arm under Sakusa’s raised thigh and pulls, opening him wider so he can ram his cock inside in one swift motion.

He growls as he drives up into him, Sakusa using his strength to push back, their rhythm syncing to drive Ushijima inside as deep as he can go. Sounds echo on the shower walls - Ushijima’s loud groans, the slapping when their skin meets, Sakusa biting back moans that threaten to spill out.

Ushijima watches as his eyes shut tight, twisted with the effort of holding himself back. The punishing pace isn’t enough. Still thrusting his hips, Ushijima hoists his leg higher and snaps his hips at an angle.

Sakusa cries out, body going limp as an intense sensation hits him. Ushijima presses him harder against the tiles and chases that spot, that sound over and over. He’s rewarded with unbridled moans as Sakusa grips his hands into Ushijima’s back, scrambling for purchase as his moans grow higher in pitch.

Ushijima doesn’t let up. With his body he tells Sakusa how perfect, how strong, how beautiful he is. He tells him everything he can’t say with words. And when he takes Sakusa’s cock in hand, straining with the effort of keeping them both upright, it’s only moments before Sakusa’s painting their chests in white ribbons.

As he rides out waves of pleasure, Ushijima continues his relentless pace, his moans bouncing off the shower walls and mixing with Sakusa’s, mixing with the slick sound of where they’re still connected. He chases that high, pounds harder as he feels that pinch and he pulls out, spilling down both their legs with a groan.

He takes several, shuddered breaths before he can settle Sakusa back down on his own feet. His head drops to Sakusa’s shoulder as he comes back into himself, still panting heavily.

Ushijima feels Sakusa’s chest rumble with a soft laugh. “Tired already, Ushijima?”

“Never.” He settles into the crook of his neck, pressing lazy kisses while he gathers his strength for what he knows is coming.

Once Sakusa gets started, there’s no stopping him until he’s satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because Ushijima knows how to fold the wet handkerchief damp side in.
> 
> Happy Sunday, sinners. The world is a mess, but all our favorite characters are still boning. I hope you enjoyed. *wink*
> 
> Sometimes people don't know what to comment on The Nasty, so today I urge you to reply with who on each of their teams totally knows they're doing it?  
> ...they're not as subtle as they think.
> 
> ***
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks never fail to make me smile (and I always reply to comments!).
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie). I scream about haikyuu and post story threads, too!


End file.
